ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The T12 Day of Christmas
This is the Christmas Special of T12. Notes *It's under construction. Summary Squidavio plans to set a laser to melt the North Pole. Will T-12 and co. defeat Squidavio's plan? Bookmark This is after Tommmy met Gem and unlocked Diamondhead. Plot 9:00 am Dec. 24 Tommy and co. are fighting the Food Gang. Cookies Guy: Beat this, boys! Cookies Guy deshorted. Sophi: I'll try. Tommy: I didn't mean literally. Tommy went Andafight. He morphed a boombox. Theme Song Zach: Ha! I get it. Zach absorbed the sound and blasted it at Cheezter. Cheezter: I'll be back! Andafight turned into a Null Void Projector and sent Cheezter and his goons to the Null Void. Andafight went back to Tommy. Tommy: I hate mornings. Gem and Jason chatted while Sophi was staring at something. Zach: What do ya see? Sophi: Does Earth have giant lasers in space? Tommy: No. Let's investigate! Tommy went Pheonruda and went up to the laser. It was giant! So Pheonruda flew back to Sophi. Pheonruda: It said HEAT on the dial. Pheonruda went back to Tommy. Gem: It might be Trenuso. Tommy went Hackah. Hackah: Nope, boy-o. Jason: Is this what you do all day? Hackah: Sorta, Jase. Jason: Awesome! Jason grabbed a rock and tried to threw it at the satellite-laser. It hit the road. Jason: Worth a try. Sophi floated up to the laser with her Anodite powers. Sophi: I will investigate. Comercial Break Sophi saw the coordinates read North Pole. She quickly went down to Earth. Sophi: I suggest we eat and do this in the afternoon. 3:00 PM Jason, Sophi, Gem, and Zach got on the back of Pheonruda. Pheonruda flew to the space craft. Jason: (Sarcastically) What a nice Christmas Eve. Tommy: We need another girl. Sophi was not amused. Pheonruda: Last stop, everyone off. Zach absorbed the metal. Zach: I never heard of this. It bends like taffy, but is also sturdy. Pheonruda turned to parrot size and landed on Sophi's arm. Alarm: INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! Mechanical soldiers ran out. Zach beat them all up. Pheonixruda shut off all the cameras. Then the Twelvtrix shut off. Tommy: (Sarcastically)How wonderful. Comercial Break Tommy went Sonioll. Sonioll: Sonioll rocks! Sonioll sound blasted the new soldiers. Jason: Too many! Sonioll: Right now, but that'll soon change. The Twelvtrix shorted out. Tommy: Man. This rots. Tommy, Jason, Sophi, Gem and Zachary ran. The soldiers got on motorbikes and chased after him. Tommy: I need a new alien. Maybe one called Roadblock. He would save us! Gem made a crystal wall between them and the soldiers. Team T-12 ran down the hall. Tommy went Camozard. Team T-12 reached the laser. Squidavio: Cametoruinmyplans? Gem got a blade arm and charged at Squidavio. Then another alien appeared behind Zachary. Alien: I'm Nessavio from Lochtopus. Squidavio's big brother. Squidavio: Mybrothercametodestroyyou! Zach knocked Nessavio down, Sophi charged at Squidavio, Jason punched Nessavio, Camozard bit Nessavio, and Gem knocked Squidavio against the laser. Squidavio: Iwillfloodearthbymelyingthenorthpole! Camozard: Nooooooooooo! I'll miss Christmas! Camozard got to the laser, changed the setting to petrify, and turned Squidavio into rock. Gem: Finally! Camozard aimed the laser at Nessavio. Nessavio knocked the laser, Camozard, and Squidavio to the exit and pushed them off into space. But Camozard got back in. Nessavio: No! Wait... Self-destruct sequence activate! Ship: 5 minutes. Nessavio got in an escape pod and left. Jason: And a merry Christmas to you, too! Camozard turned into Pheonruda. Ship: 4 minutes. Everyone got one Pheonruda. Ship: 3 minutes. Pheonruda departed. Ship: 2 minutes. Zach: Faster! Ship: 1 minute! Comercial Break Boom! We see an explosion. But no Pheonruda. Pheonruda made it out in time! And it landed on Earth. Zach: It's 11 o'clock, guys. They all went home. 8:00 am Christmas Sophi woke up. Sophi: It is Christmas. Did I get what I wanted? All of a sudden, Sophi regained some of her memory. Sophi: Nessavio was the one who kidnapped me. I did get what I wanted! Zach woke up. Zach: Christmas! I wonder if I got what I wanted... Zach's Dad: It's a long way home from Iraq. Zach: I did! Dad! Jason woke up. Jason: I bet I did get what I wanted! Jason's Mom: Yeah, we'll be staying. Jason: Boo-yah! Tommy woke up. He checked his Twelvtrix. Tommy: A new alien! Aerojet is what I'll call it! Merry Christmas! I would sing Deck the Halls, but it has a certain word! So, I'll sing, umm, lemme decide. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:T-12 Category:Episodes in T-12